I Never Stopped Loving You
by tiesha87
Summary: Ever since my divorce, my ex-husband and I have very rarely spoken to one another because of his hatred for me. He never learned the truth about my pregnancy. I am still in love with him but I wonder if he will ever forgive me. My name is Stephanie McMahon and this is my story about my dissolving marriage and life after my divorce.
1. Prologue

A/N: So this story is based on the dissolving marriage of Triple H and Stephanie when they attempted to renew their wedding vows and Hunter humiliated Stephanie in front of the entire world for lying about her pregnancy. (February 11, 2002) This story is told from Hunter and Stephanie's point of view. It also includes other characters such as Kurt Angle, Undertaker, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, and more to come in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people portrayed in this story. The characters are owned by the WWE and the real people own themselves. There is mild swearing and adult situations in this story so you've been warned. There's nothing too explicit.

Summary: The last time I saw the love of my life was at Judgment Day. That was 7 months ago. Back then, I had my job and my family as a distraction to keep me from breaking down every time I saw him. Now, it is just me and I am all alone. The last time I felt this way, he gave me an out and we came up with a brilliant plan. Now with no family and no friends, I am living in New York at the one place that I got to keep in the divorce settlement and I hate it. I hate this feeling and I hate not being with him. He has dominated everything on RAW the same way we used to when we were together. It's been 17 months since we finalized our divorce and not a day goes by that I don't think about our marriage and what went wrong. He never let me explain. He never let me tell him the truth. He just gave up on us, on me. Will we ever get back together? I hope so. Does he still love me? I heard he does. My name is Stephanie McMahon and this is my story about my marriage and the secrets I hold leading up to our divorce.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Stephanie's POV

_"Stephanie, as I look into your eyes tonight I see you for what you truly are. A NO GOOD LYING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hunter yelled. I was confused about what he was talking about. I didn't have to wait long for an explanation._

_'DO WHAT TO YOU?!" I yelled right back. I wanted to know what the hell was going on._

_"THAT YOU WOULD LIE! THAT YOU WOULD USE MY EMOTIONS AGAINST ME! YOU WANTED THIS SO BAD THAT YOU WOULD HIRE AN ACTOR TO PLAY A DOCTOR!_

_Now I really was confused and the expression was clear on my face. I didn't know where Hunter was getting all this information from but he was breaking my heart in front of millions of people and by the look on his face, he didn't care._

_"AND THEN YOU WOULD SHOW ME A PICTURE OF OUR UNBORN CHILD! Steph, I have done some pretty bad things in my life, I admit it. I'm an asshole, but even I wouldn't stoop this low. YOU DISGUST ME! YOU CARE ABOUT NOTHING BUT YOURSELF! YOU NEVER GAVE A CRAP ABOUT US! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" He continued yelling at me._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I cried. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. _

_"Well, I'll you what. You don't have to worry about us any longer. Because as of this moment, Stephanie, our marriage IS OVER! WE...ARE...THROUGH!" Hunter yelled right in my face. I was devastated and I knew that the moment my father pushed Hunter for humiliating me that he would be hurt. Hunter was irate. Before I knew what had happened, Hunter had given my father his finishing move, the pedigree, in the middle of the ring and destroyed our wedding decorations._

_"STOP! STOP! HUNTER, PLEASE STOP!" I yelled and cried at the same time. I knew I shouldn't be in this ring with him so angry, but this was my husband, the love of my life. He would never put his hands on me, but I was the wrong. The moment I got in his face and starting yelling asking him what the hell he was doing, Hunter took his whole hand and shoved me down by my face. I was shocked. Hunter had never put his hands on me before. Hunter took his wedding ring off and threw it at me. The look in his eyes told me one thing: Hunter didn't love me anymore. As I sat up and held my stomach, Hunter was at the top of the ramp staring a hole through me. I turned into a different woman at that moment and the only thing I wanted was vengeance. If looks could kill, I had just kill a million people because I was a woman scorned and he was going to pay for this._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was three-forty-two in the morning. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water. I couldn't believe that I was having these dreams again. During my divorce proceedings before I was exiled from the company that I loved because of a deal that I made with Hunter, the dreams started. When my father came to me with the proposition of becoming General Manager of our brand, SmackDown!, the dreams stopped because I had a distraction. A month ago, I lost an "I Quit" match against my father with my job on the line and as the days went by, the dreams started up again. The only person that knew about my dreams was Mark Calloway, otherwise known as Undertaker. I know, I know. People wonder how we could be such close friends when he kidnapped me and attempted to marry me, but he was following orders from my father, so I forgave him. Mark and Kurt Angle, another close friend who also was a huge problem in my marriage because of his affection for me, calls me all the time and even come visit when WWE is in New York. I walked back in my room and reached under my bed. I pulled a box that was full of memories and pulled one picture out. It was the picture of Hunter and I at Disney World with DX during the beginning phases of our marriage. Tori had taken the picture of us when we thought no one was looking as we stood in front of the gate and Hunter tipped me over like we were dancing and we were both laughing. No one really got the see the softer side of Hunter behind his hard exterior. I was glad that Tori had caught Hunter in that moment even though he was embarrassed. A tear fell down my face. I didn't want to go back to the way I was. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get to tell Hunter the truth about that day. He was busy fighting with Kurt all the time that he wasn't even there the day that I was admitted to the hospital. The only person that knows the horrible truth about that day is Mark and he has been trying to get me to stop living with the guilt and tell Hunter the truth. Maybe the whole outcome of the end of our marriage would be different. I just don't know what to do.


	2. Friendly Advice

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Hunter's POV_

For the past few months, I have tried to concentrate on the feuds that I was involved with, particularly Bill Goldberg. I wanted that man gone, but that wasn't to be the case. My concentration was destroyed. A few weeks into our feud, I got a bit distracted watching SmackDown!. That was Stephanie's show. Stephanie. She really was the girl of my dreams, but she hurt me to the core. I never was the kind of guy to open up to anyone, not even my closest friends but she saw right through me and got through that hard exterior that I held up for everyone else to see. I watched as our marriage played in front of the world day in and day out but things still didn't turn out the way that we hoped because she lied to me about the most sacred thing in the world: becoming a father. Even though we were divorced, I still loved her. She was the only woman who could ever hold my heart. Stephanie and I met under a business arrangement, but it quickly became personal when our feelings got involved. I never expected Stephanie to actually go through with the marriage. In fact, I told her on multiple occasions that she could always leave whenever she wanted to but she chose me. She chose me over her family. She chose me over her friends. She chose me over everyone that she knew for someone who she had only been working secretively and closely with for a few months. By the time that Wrestlemania rolled around, Stephanie and I was the dominating couple of the WWF, now called WWE, with only her brother, Shane and father, Vince trying to take back the company that we had taken over just months earlier. That is, until Linda, Stephanie's mom, came in the picture. Now, nobody knew the real story behind Stephanie's animosity between her and her mother, but when Steph confronted her you could definitely see the real emotion behind those fiery blue eyes and that bitchy smile that she holds so dear to her heart. I stopped watching SmackDown! after No Mercy because Steph was no longer there, but I wanted to kill her chauvinistic father for the things he did to her. He put his hands on her and broke her heart in a million pieces in front of the world. He had a match with his own daughter and made her quit because she wanted to do what was right. When I wanted to Stephanie gone, it was for my own selfish reasons. She was hellbent on destroying me and even allied herself with 2 of my worst enemies, Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho. Her father's ways is what led her to me the first time and even though I want her in my arms again, I don't know if she will come this time.

Shawn Michaels, Hunter's friend of over 10 years, was shaking him trying to get his attention. They were in the gym doing a workout before going to the arena and it seemed as if every thought Hunter had made him pushed even harder and they had already been there for 3 hours.

"Hunter...Hunter...HUNTER, MAN SNAP OUT OF IT!' Shawn finally yelled. Hunter stopped lifting his weights. "Shawn, what the hell? Hunter asked. Shawn said "Dude, I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes and all I could see is that angry expression you have had on your face since Vince fired that hot chick." Hunter grimaced at Shawn, "The hot chick, as you refer to her, name is Stephanie. I don't know man. Its just been little things that I've been missing about her. I barely can sleep in my house anymore without going completely insane looking at pictures of her. The house is the same way she left it. I didn't want anything to change. When we were home, we had good memories, but in front of the world it was the most dysfunctional marriage on the planet." "Well, maybe if you would stop being a coward and let other people do your work for you, you can talk to Stephanie. You will be able to call her without it be a World War III screaming match. You will be able to tell her how miserable you are and how much you still love her," Shawn replied. "She lied to me, Shawn " Hunter said. Shawn was getting angry. Hunter was just as stubborn as Stephanie, but he knew that his friend needed the push. "BIG DEAL, HUNTER! So, she lied! She had good reasons! You need closure just as much as she does so you can either both move on together or move on with other people. Here..." Shawn replied. Shawn handed Hunter a piece of paper. "A little birdie has been watching you for awhile and gave that to me. Don't ask. Go upstairs and call her." Hunter took the paper and hugged his best friend. "Thanks man." Hunter walked out of the gym with a smile on his face. After he got to his room, he took a long shower and then went and got his cellphone. It felt like forever that he was staring at her number, but it was only for 2 minutes. "Its now or never" Hunter said to no one in particular. Hunter picked up his phone and dialed Stephanie's number. With every ring, Hunter felt his heart drop and was about to hang up when he heard a voice that was music to his ears. He felt his heart flutter.

"Hello" Stephanie answered. "Hello...' Stephanie answered again.


	3. Phone Call

**CHAPTER THREE**

Stephanie's POV

I was in the shower when I heard the faint sound of my cellphone ringing. I knew that Kurt couldn't be calling me because he was with his wife and children celebrating his son's birthday. I rushed in my room searching for my phone until I remembered that my phone was on the counter in the kitchen. As soon as I picked up the phone, I didn't even bother to look at the number blinking on the screen.

"Hello" I answered. "Hello..." I answered again. The person on the other end took a long sigh and I immediately knew who it was. It wasn't Kurt like who I had thought, though I would prefer him more than this person now. It was the man who broke my heart. It was my ex-husband, Hunter. I wonder how he got my number. There were only a select few who had it.

Hunter replied "Stephanie..."

It was a long pause before either of us could break the silence but lucky for me, Hunter did. "So how have you been?" I laughed sarcastically. "Oh, I'm just fabulous. I love my life. It's the way I always dreamed since I was a little girl." Hunter knew I was just trying to cover up the hurt that I was feeling. I was just like him when it came to revealing my emotions and that was one thing that I wanted to keep. Hunter sighed "Steph, I know that we still have some things to discuss but...I was wondering if maybe one day we can do lunch and talk things out." "One day just not today." I replied. "Hunter, I really want to talk to you about everything but I don't want your pity. I don't need your pity. I haven't had it in almost 2 years and I don't need it now."

That statement I made just about infuriated Hunter and before he knew it, he had flew off the handle. "Pity? Who the hell said I was calling you to give you a pity party? I was calling because...no, the hell with that. You still haven't changed. Vince fired your ass and all you did was turn back into the bitch you was when I divorced your ass!"

I hung up on his ass after that. I couldn't believe Hunter said that to me. I looked at my cellphone that was still tightly clutched in my hand and threw it at the wall watching it break into pieces. It's a good thing I always keep a replacement phone. I walked in my bedroom and crawled in bed and cried my eyes out. It seemed as if it was the only thing that I was capable of doing lately since I lost my job. Hunter actually went through the trouble to find my number and tried to talk things out and I turn him down. I make it seem like he was only calling me because he felt bad. Did I really turn into a bitch like he said? Will I ever be able to change my life around and give him a second chance? Lord knows that I want it. After hours of crying my eyes out, I felt cleansed and refreshed. It was time to start planning and plotting and I knew exactly what I was going to do to get my husband back. My father had in my contract that I can be fired as General Manager, but he never said that I couldn't be someone's valet and I knew just the person to make that phone call to. It was time for Stephanie McMahon, the baddest bitch in the business, to get her man and career back.


	4. Revelation

A/N: I apologize for taking so long with the next chapter but school has been hectic. I am only in my second semester and I already have 10 papers to write. Anyways, here is the next chapter in Hunter's point of view. Please let me know if I should continue with this story. I need more reviews before next chapter goes up.

Hunter's POV

_"Pity? Who the hell said I was calling you to give you a pity party? I was calling because...no, the hell with that. You still haven't changed. Vince fired your ass and all you did was turn back into the bitch you was when I divorced your ass!"_

I knew the moment those words left my mouth that she would hang up on me. I had messed up and I had hurt her again. I could tell in her voice that she was trying her best not to cry, but I could see right through Stephanie. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and answered already knowing that it was Shawn. Shawn took one look at my face and knew what happened. "You messed up, didn't you?" Shawn said. "Man, she thought I was calling because I felt sorry for her. She still doesn't know that I still love her. I just wanna give up. It's not worth it." I replied. Shawn looked at me with a look I knew all too well. He said "Hunter, you're telling me that fighting for your ex-wife is not worth it, but over the past 6 months, you have been writing letters to her and not mailing them. When she got assigned as SmackDown! General Manager, you made it a weekly routine to make sure you watched the show. You even made sure that Angle and Taker looked out for her while she was working on that show. You've become angrier since she was fired. You need to get up off of your ass and go fight for the woman you love. True love only comes once a lifetime, you know. Look at me and Rebecca. We're going strong now but there was a time when I thought that I would never had her or my kids, you know. Besides the show on Monday, you're off the rest of the week right?" "Yeah" I replied. "Hunter, there is your chance. Hunt her down and tell her exactly how you feel. If you don't you might lose her forever and I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my life being miserable because you too damn stubborn to admit what you did to her was wrong." "How do you know that I was wrong, Shawn? Stephanie lied about carrying my baby." Hunter replied. "She didn't lie to you, Hunter. Me and Becca went with her to the doctor because she was afraid to even ask you because of your determination to become champion again. Hell, all the arguing you guys were doing before then, I'm surprised you didn't recognize the signs." "If she was pregnant then where the hell is my child." Shawn began looking around the room. Hunter knew from the sudden awkwardness that Shawn was hiding something. "Shawn, what aren't you telling me?" Hunter asked. Shawn replied, "Me and Becca promised Steph that we would let her explain to you what happened in her own time. With the stress of you divorcing her, Stephanie was a wreck. She wanted to tell you the truth but you just couldn't get over your hatred for her and what you thought she did. Hunter, find Stephanie and let her tell you what happened to the baby. Once you hear her out, I am positive that you will regret filing those divorce papers and signing them. You both need to heal."

Shawn looked at his friend one more time sympathetically before walking out of the door. Hunter sat on his bed and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Hunter then looked at the pictures in his phone until he came to one. It was a picture of him and Stephanie back home in Greenwich, Connecticut on top of the hill looking over the horizon, where he had surprised her with a romantic picnic during sunset on their one-year anniversary. It was also the one place that he took Stephanie when he proposed to her a year prior to that. Hunter rubbed his hand across Stephanie's angelic face and felt a wash of regret over him. He knew the moment that he signed those divorce papers that Stephanie would be out of his life, but he was so blinded for his hatred of her because she lied about the most sacred thing that he wanted for them: a family. Now almost 2 years later, he finds out that she was pregnant all along and he had put his hands on her. He tried to pedigree her on a table. He pedigreed her in front of milliions of people at Wrestlemanie X8, where he was competing against Chris Jericho, Stephanie's client at the time. Hunter knew then that he could have harmed their baby. He would be surprised if Stephanie did have a child with his blonde hair and her blue eyes and cute nose. Hunter was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw Kurt Angle's name flash across the screen. He picked up.

Hunter answered, "Yeah Angle?"


End file.
